Xelor/Intelligence/Wisdom/1
Introduction Welcome palls. Enjoy of my Build. Be Warned this Build is not for Begginers, as you´l find it really Really REALLY, expensive...Althought, it unlocks the Power of the Xelor Classe. Intellejence, Wisdom and Agility will be the majority points in your Xelor. If you wanna follown the way of the Masters, Chose this Build...You will find on it, Fun, Ultra speed Leveling, but in all the way a Challeng...So Be prepared! Good Luck...and by the way! USE THE POWER LUKE! USE THE POWER! ;) Points Well, as a Int/Wis Xelor your points should be invest at Intellejence... Till you get a base of 300 Int, Dont invest points in Wis. Wisdom should be Scrolled at 101, not less! Then....When u get 300 int base u are free to invest at Wis ^.^ At lvl 170 U´ll get a WIS BASE of 200 wis ;) Intellejence As the Majority speels of a Xelor are Int based, this would be your main stat, and therefor your first points should be here invested. This will not just increase your Damage, but U´ll get some nice Heals, that will be Handy wearing Healing Weapons, just like Boogey... Ap and healing, are not just for Enis... This way when arent enis available or for a Extra Support Char your team can count on U! Wisdom Reflex, Power Leveling and Dodge AP and MP....PERFECT But I should remeber u to SCROLL at 101 and Points Invested only after 300 Int base... U´ll Benefits hight amounts of wis, This will provide u a Reducing Damage enought to face some nice PvM... wich will make u the Perfect AFL (Alone Fighting Leveling) Donk Ask xD Agility Well, well, well.... Agility, Hein?! Scrolls only... Ull really Benifits from Agility for some reasons... Course this is the major one.... As you use Harmmer ull find Agility really interesting... Other reson Its that u can hold a enimie longer, While your team its killing the other Monsters stick with the boss, reduce ap, reduce dmg....Get some time ;) Critical hits ;) Spells The class spells available to members of the Xelor class are: Hand > Dark Ray No option...Hand Its much better than Dark Ray.... Xelors, with Dark Ray...are just noobs ;) Sorry being so Rude but this is TRUE. Why? If its linear to you use Hand plus Sandgla. plus Slow Down - Dmg + 3-4 ap rape Hand will work as a mesure to take, when u cant reach with ur Harmmer, so Linear of Dark Ray will not be so Handy as Hand is... At lvl 6... The dmg diference its not so big.... Hand constante dmg, Dark Ray, Random dmg, Homing Hand I never saw so great newby thing! This NOT GOOD AT ALL! Pvp? Why? for 20 dmg? O_o Keep this for Chance Xelors...NOT, Int Xelors... If U need to use it, use at lvl 1... There are others speels to lvl Spells (2) ---- 1-11 => Slow Down...Now U can Take Blops... ---- 11-21 => Hand 21-31 => Xelor's Sandglass 31-41 => Time Theft or Harmmer Skill 41-51 => Devotion 51-61 => Flight 61-71 => Blinding Protection 71-81 => Mummification 81-91=> Counter 91-101 => (Harmmer Skill or Time Theft) Hand lvl 6 - Slow Down lvl 6 - Counter lvl 6 101-111=> Harmmer Skill lvl 6 111-121=> Hand lvl 6 - Slow Down lvl 6 - Counter lvl 6 121-131=> Hand lvl 6 - Slow Down lvl 6 - Counter lvl 6 or Xelor's Sandglass lvl 6 131-142=> Devotion lvl 6 141-151=> Flight lvl 6 151-161=> Blinding Protection lvl 6 161-171=> Mummification lvl 6 Will get points to up 5 spells to lvl 5 or Get some others to lvl 6 Some nice Spells to Get cawwot (spell) Release Leek Pie And... Soul Capture Leveling Ill not give a lsit like lvl 1... lvl 10 etc Ill just give some places were u can try ur luck ;) if need to ill advice wich lvl are more proper for each place... Trees Amakna/Tree Florest Plain Crackers Cania Plain/Rocky Plains